


Hedonica

by VoidCharlynch



Category: WWE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Becky Lynch - Freeform, Charlotte Flair - Freeform, Charlynch - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/F, becky is a gang member?, she has knife :), slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidCharlynch/pseuds/VoidCharlynch
Summary: Sometimes everything you desire is right in front of you. Despite differences, despite everything. If you find something good, hold onto it. Don't let it go.
Relationships: Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyaa. I’m back with another fic. I hope you enjoy it. Nothing about this is factually correct. I did some research, but it’s only fiction, so I’m sorry if it isn’t very accurate.

Usually after a long day, Becky Lynch, wealthy, distinguished business woman would often find herself back at home for the night. Her work was stressful and often left her quite exhausted. Though tonight was different. It was a Friday night and she’d just got finished with her last bit of work, only to find herself stood outside of ‘Hedonica’. Better known as North Carolina’s most popular Burlesque Club. Becky had no idea why she was here, especially when she could’ve chosen a Strip Club instead. Though she’d been a bunch of times, she desired something new. Something raunchy, yet different to typical stripping. So here she was, and she was yet to complain. Though, she hadn’t actually stepped in the building yet. From outside she could hear the music. It was more jazz-like and smooth, contrasting the usual R&B she’d hear at a strip club, and she found herself enjoying it. 

She’d chose to go in at a decent time, making her way through the door, past the security guards and into the viewing area. A performance had seemingly just finished, and the large crowd of mostly men, were awaiting the next dancer. 

To say she wasn’t prepared was an understatement. Becky was in shock at how insanely beautiful this next performer was. 

She stepped slowly onto the stage, carefully pulling a chair along with her. The dancer was clad in a deep red corset that hugged her curves perfectly. Her heels were tall and black, and her wavy blonde hair was cascading over her shoulders and down her chest. She wore a wistful smile and once the music started, she began to dance. She started on the ground, moving effortlessly in time with the beat of the music. The crowd was fixated on her and her movements. The woman made it look so simple. About half way through the song, she moved up to the chair, her movements not ceasing, even when she began expertly unzipping her corset. She garnered a few whistles and cheers, but overall it was quiet. Becky was in awe watching her. Her eyes not leaving the dancer once as she leaned back against the wall. By the time the performance was over, the dancer was completely nude and Becky was mesmerised. Everything about this performance was entrancing, and the redhead didn’t want it to be over. She moved sensually for a moment longer, each movement in time with the fading beat of the music, before throwing the crowd a warm smile, picking up her outfit and walking off the stage, the crowd cheering and some yelling as she disappeared from view.

Becky had to compose herself. She’d never seen someone so beautiful, so confident. She admired the work of the woman, keeping a memory of it stored in her head. She’d made a mental note to come back here more often, favouring Burlesque over Stripping. More so favouring the dancer she’d just watched. There was no topping her. Becky found her rather phenomenal, and had no interest in watching the next performer. Instead she zoned out, the beautiful blonde not leaving her thoughts. When she did look back up at the stage, there was another woman dancing, but didn’t draw Becky’s attention to her. 

The dancer from before came out of a door behind the stage, dressed in more casual clothes now. She headed up towards the bar not far from where Becky was standing, and Becky had to do everything to keep herself grounded. She watched as a man approached her, touching her wherever he felt. At first, Becky assumed this guy must have been her boyfriend, but once she’d tried shoving him off, she made her way over to them. 

“Get off me!” The blonde yelled, the man harassing her not budging. He continued to shamelessly grope her, the woman repeatedly pushing him back. Watching this, Becky shook her head and cleared her throat. 

“Excuse me, but she told you to get off her.” Becky spoke, her voice low and husky. She straightened her jacket, glaring over at the man who had now turned his attention to Becky. 

“We’re only having a little fun! Aren’t we, Charlotte?” The man said, gripping the blonde’s, who’d been named as Charlotte, arm. 

“It doesn’t look like fun to me. Now get off her and go.” Becky kept her gaze on him, her arms eventually folding over her chest. He scoffed and let go of Charlotte, hovering around the pair of women before moving away, mumbling something under his breath. “You alright?” Becky turned her attention to the blonde, resting a hand on her arm and rubbing gently. 

“Yeah... thank you. I appreciate it.” Charlotte responded. Her voice was soft and soothing. Her calm voice contradicted her confident features, but it worked perfectly for her. 

“It’s no problem.” Becky responded, moving her hand away from Charlotte and ordering herself a glass of something strong. “Can I get you anything?” She asked, turning her attention back to Charlotte, who nodded her head. 

“Just a water for now.” Charlotte stated politely, watching as Becky sat down on the stool next to hers, the redhead’s eyebrow quipping upwards as a coy smirk rose onto her features. There was some thing oddly fascinating about this woman. She completely had Charlotte’s attention. “I’ve never seen you here before.”

The smirk didn’t leave Becky’s lips. Her glass was handed to her by the bartender and took a swig before turning her whole body in Charlotte’s direction, looking up at her and chuckling. 

“Fancied a change from the usual place I go. It gets kinda boring seeing the same people constantly.” 

Charlotte took Becky’s words in, sipping her water quietly. To be honest she was unsure of what to say next. She wanted to continue talking to her new acquaintance but coming up with something to say proved to be quite the task. She opted to stay quiet, enjoying the new female company. 

“I liked it better here. Well, I say that. I only watched you.” Becky admitted, throwing the blonde a smile, finishing her drink in one swig and cringing somewhat at the unexpected strength of the liquid. “You were good. Very good.”

“What’s your name?”

“Becky.”

Charlotte smiled back down at Becky.

“I’m Charlotte.”

Becky nodded her head, her arm resting on the counter, her head on her hand. She shamelessly let her eyes wander over Charlotte’s body, taking in every inch of her before even considering speaking. She could appreciate the blonde’s form much better now that she was up close to her. Much to her surprise, Charlotte wasn’t uncomfortable under her gaze. Instead she kept her eyes on Becky and blushed a little. 

“Will you dance for me?” Becky asked, inhaling sharply and bringing a thumb up to wipe absolutely nothing from her lower lip. Her eyes remained fixated on Charlotte, moving them up to the blonde’s own and gazing into them. She watched as Charlotte took a breath of her own, seemingly contemplating her question before standing up from her stool. Charlotte shook her head. Her jacket had come unzipped slightly, and the top of her cleavage was peaking out from underneath. Becky shook her own head, lightly grabbing a hold of Charlotte’s wrist to keep her from walking away. “Charlotte.”

“Come back tomorrow. I’m performing last.” Charlotte didn’t let Becky get another word in. She brought her other hand up Becky’s, tugging it away and pulling her wrist free. “It was nice to meet you, Becky.” She said, her voice gentle and calming. Charlotte noticed Becky about to protest and pushed a finger to her lips. “I’ll come say hi once I’m finished.”

A frown crept upon Becky’s face. She really wanted Charlotte to dance again, and quite frankly, she wasn’t used to not getting her way. She stood up so she could be level with Charlotte, well, Charlotte was slightly taller than her. Nevertheless, she stepped closer, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind Charlotte’s ear. She decided to accept defeat, taking Charlotte’s chin between her fingertips and leaning up close, chuckling softly. Quite quickly, she pulled herself back, patting the blonde’s cheek before walking past her. 

“See you tomorrow, Princess.”

“Princess?” Charlotte asked, though she wouldn’t get an answer. Once she’d turned around, Becky was walking away from her, and leaving the club. “Princess?!” 

Charlotte scowled at literally nothing, slightly frustrated that the redhead left before she could protest the new nickname. The blonde knew that she didn’t resemble a princess or have any qualities of one. She thought of herself more as a queen; confident, strong, etc. Regardless, she huffed out and headed out of the club herself. She needed to get a good nights sleep since she was performing tomorrow, and most likely seeing Becky again. Becky truly was fascinating to her. 

-

The next night, Charlotte headed into work as normal. Her day had been pretty empty. She slept quite a lot, and ran a few errands. To say she didn’t feel like dancing tonight was an understatement. However, she needed to make money and this was the only way she knew how. Money had always been a struggle for her, luckily she’d enjoyed dancing and was good at it, so it was an easy job for her.

Her smooth, black heels clapped against the pavement as she walked into the club. She was already dressed how she needed to be, so she wouldn’t have to worry about rushing around. It took her a moment to realise that it was completely silent. She stopped still by the door. It was empty. No people, just furniture. No music, nothing. Charlotte was rather confused. Was the building closed today? Surely if that was the case, the door would’ve been locked. The lights were on, which only added to her confusion. 

“Hello, princess.” 

She’d recognise that voice again anywhere. It was low, husky, almost intimidating. Not to mention the Irish accent really gave her away. Charlotte looked towards the bar, and her suspicions were confirmed. Becky hopped off one of the stools with a drink of what looked like whisky in her hand. 

“Why are you the only one here?” Charlotte asked, her uncertainty clear in her voice. She glanced around quickly, making sure she wasn’t just imagining things, or even dreaming. “Am i dead? Is heaven the club I work at?”

“No, Charlotte. You’re alive.” Becky began with a chuckle, and honestly Charlotte was puzzled on why she was laughing. It wasn’t funny, or at least to her it wasn’t. “This is my club now. I own it.”

Charlotte’s face dropped. She shook her head, marching over to Becky angrily and shoving her back. The sudden burst of anger came as quite the shock to them both. Though Becky understood why. It must be an easy thing to hear. Some woman you’d only just met buying the place you worked. 

“Why? Why would you do that? This is my job!” The blonde huffed out, shoving Becky again, only to have her wrists grabbed and be pulled closer. “I need the money, Becky.” She whispered, dropping her head in defeat. She stepped away from Becky, slowly walking away and towards the door. “I thought you were decent, but just like everyone else that comes here, you’re a pig.”

“You still have your job, Charlotte.”

“Okay. Okay... but how am I supposed to earn money when there are no customers?!”

Becky folded her arms over her chest, her head shaking as she looked Charlotte up and down. She burst out laughing again but stopped once the blonde turned and began to walk away again.

“Me, darling. Every night after work, around maybe ten, ish. I’ll be here, and you’re going to perform for me and ONLY me. I spoke to Stephanie, your boss I presume and told her exactly what I wanted. Whatever you make in a week, you’ll make in one night, cash up front and that’s to ensure you’re making exactly what you deserve.”

Charlotte looked dumbfounded at her for a moment. This woman was for real. There wasn’t a hint of jokiness in her voice, and now that she’d heard what Becky had to say, she wasn’t sure how to feel.

“So... you bought the club... and I’m the only dancer?” She asked, making sure she’d heard everything correctly. Becky nodded her head, holding a hand out to Charlotte, who hesitantly took it. She pulled the blonde closer again, placing an arm around her waist as she looked up at her. Charlotte looked back down at her, her head falling to the side. “Why? I mean... why me? You could’ve chosen anyone else... and why would Stephanie let you buy her club?”

“I offered her a good price.”

“And me?”

“I thoroughly enjoyed watching your performance. Now I get them to myself and you won’t get heckled by those disgusting men. Everyone’s a winner.” 

“Hm, I suppose I can’t be mad at you then.” Charlotte said softly, looking apologetically at Becky and furrowing her brows when the redhead patted her cheek. “I’m sorry... for uh, pushing you. And calling you a pig. You’re not... just the idea of my job being taken away from me-“

“I understand, and I’m sorry for worrying you. But your job is safe and so are you.” Becky’s words were comforting and Charlotte believed her when she said them. She looked down at the redhead and gave her a warm smile.

“Can I... hug you or something?” Charlotte asked and Becky nodded. She kept it quick, wrapping her arms around Becky’s neck and pulling her into an embrace. It was nice, and the redhead’s arms wrapped around her midsection. It lasted for a few seconds, if that, Charlotte pulling away slightly embarrassed at the strange show of affection towards a woman she’d just met.

“Now.” Becky began, a slight smirk falling across her lips. “I want you to dance for me.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, this took so long to put out but I had no motivation and even still I don’t think this is my best chapter. I have more planned, hopefully I’ll be able to find the motivation for it.

Their arrangement over the weeks was pretty straightforward. Charlotte came in at night, once Becky was out of "work", and she danced, performed, stripped, whatever it really was now. She'd become more comfortable with the way she performed, finding that having only Becky watching her put her mind at ease. There was one time, she not so fondly remembered, a man walking up to the stage and proceeding to touch her wherever he pleased. With Becky being the only audience member, she didn't have to worry about that. There was no fear of being yelled at, or shamed for doing what she enjoyed doing. Becky was nice to her, when they spoke. Conversation was often short, an occasional hello, if Becky had a specific song in mind, sometimes they'd pour themselves a drink at the bar, and then say goodbye to one another. That was the new normal. It still blew Charlotte's mind that she got paid a vast amount of money just for dancing for Becky. She was quite grateful, though she'd never admit it to the redhead.

"Hi, princess." Becky said, greeting Charlotte as the blonde walked through the door to the club. That had become a regular phrase Becky used to welcome Charlotte into the club. The word 'princess' still bothered Charlotte as much as it did when it was first spoken. Nevertheless, she stood by and said nothing, not wanting to jeopardise her profession. 

"Hello, Becky." Charlotte responded, shrugging her coat off and hanging it on the back of one of the chairs. She sat down across from Becky in one of the booths, a small smile on her face. "How was work today?"

"Just dance." Becky's sharp response caught Charlotte off guard and she raised an eyebrow, kicking Becky's leg under the table. "Ow?" She scoffed, rolling her eyes at the blonde. 

"Yikes, who pissed in your cheerios this morning?" 

Becky lifted her head, glaring over at Charlotte and shaking her head. She clenched her jaw, visibly becoming more impatient with every second that passed. 

"I'm not gonna tell you again, princess." 

Charlotte furrowed her eyebrows, waiting a few moments before rising from her seated position and holding her hand out to Becky. It took a few seconds for Becky to take her hand and stand up, and once she did, Charlotte led her over to the stage. 

Becky was clearly stressed out about something, and Charlotte took it as her job to help her relieve that stress somehow. Somehow — She knew exactly how she was going to. Picking up a chair, she set it out in the middle of the stage, gently pushing Becky down onto it and looking down at her with a small grin. 

"Any song requests?" She asked softly, picking up her phone, which was connected to the large speakers. Becky shook her head and Charlotte nodded in return, scrolling down in her playlist and stopping at a song with a catchy beat that Becky was sure to enjoy. "I'm gonna do things a little differently, seeing as you're so tense today."

Once the music started, Charlotte began to sway her hips. She kept in time with the beat, as she always did, her movements slow and sensual. As she moved, Becky couldn't keep her eyes off her, and in turn Charlotte got slightly cocky, standing close to Becky. She paused for a moment, looking down at the redhead before taking a seat on her lap, straddling her thighs. Gently, she rolled her hips against Becky, chuckling softly but blushing when the redhead quirked an eyebrow. She'd perked up quite a bit now that Charlotte had began to dance. 

"I thought you did burlesque, not lap dancing." Becky said with a smirk, resting her hands on Charlotte's waist. She certainly wasn't complaining.

"I did stripping for a while." Charlotte responded quietly, leaning down close to Becky's face, dodging entirely and moving towards her ear. She giggled softly, sending shivers down Becky's spine, and taking a sharp breath when the redhead's grip on her hips got tighter. "Now shush and enjoy the show." She spoke again, nipping on Becky's earlobe with her teeth. 

Leaning back, Charlotte wore a smirk on her face. She was already dressed to dance, so removing her attire would be easy. Bringing her hands up to the front of her deep purple corset, she unzipped it slowly, the movement of her hips ceasing whilst she did so. 

Everything seemed to get slower, and Charlotte's eyes fixated on Becky's. She stopped unzipping her corset, though it was already down and barely staying on. The redhead returned Charlotte's gaze, and pulled her corset off for her, her teeth pushing into her bottom lip. It was weird, Becky thought. She'd found Charlotte attractive since they day they met, but now with the blonde on her lap, almost naked, she'd found her attraction growing. 

Charlotte's face had gone a deep red. Becky was now shamelessly ogling her upper body. She wasn't uncomfortable though, she trusted the redhead, somewhat anyways. She gave Becky a small smile before standing up from her lap, not wanting to make things awkward between them. Charlotte continued to dance though, moving her hips sensually and spinning somewhat, turning her back to Becky. She was about to tug her skirt down but before she could, Becky's body brushed against her back, causing her to gasp slightly.

"You can take a break, darlin." 

Her hand rested on Charlotte's bare hip. And it was cold. Very cold. She gave it a light squeeze before smirking to herself, pulling away from Charlotte and heading over to the bar. The blonde followed behind her, not bothering to re-dress herself. Becky went behind the bar, pouring the pair of them a drink whilst Charlotte sat herself down. 

Now that her mind was away from her work, she had a better chance to have a look at Becky. She was dressed fairly casually. Looking at her, you wouldn't expect her to own a burlesque club and pay her only dancer her week's salary each night. Becky wore a black leather jacket, at the top, over her breast, the words "The Man" were imprinted in white. The jacket was unzipped and underneath Becky wore a black tank, and the cups of her red bra peeked out over the top. 

"Something catch your eye, princess?" Becky asked, giving Charlotte her signature smirk once she'd caught her looking. She slid a small glass towards Charlotte. Apparently this was a night for shots. It was getting even more evident that Becky had a bad day.

"What do you do?" Charlotte asked curiously, taking a moment before downing her shot, wiping over her lip with the back of her hand once she'd finished it. She wasn't particularly fond of tequila. It burned the back of her throat and left a strange sensation on her tongue, but she sucked it up, not wanting to irk Becky any further. She was more of a wine drinker really, occasionally she'd enjoy a beer, but wine was her go to. 

"And you need to know because?" Becky quirked an eyebrow, raising her glass before downing her shot. 

"You know my job." Charlotte said playfully, leaning over the bar and resting her chin in her hand. Becky looked down at her with a twinkle in her eyes then, almost as if she was amused. 

"I do indeed."

"C'mon! Why can't I know? You bought my place of work, don't I get some kind of explanation at least?" Charlotte stuck out her bottom lip, pouting like a petulant child. She groaned in slight frustration once Becky shook her head no. "Why not?"

"My business!" Becky spoke in a mocking tone, her pitch increasing somewhat. She reached her hand over, tapping Charlotte's nose gently and laughed to herself. 

"Then tell me what's made your day so bad." 

Becky shook her head, refusing to say another word. Charlotte frowned, standing and walking back over to the small stage area, not saying another word to the redhead. She played the music again, choosing a song with a more sensual, sexy like rhythm. Her hips moved in time with the slow beat, dancing in a way that was sure to capture Becky's attention. And it worked. Becky watched from behind the bar, her eyes fixated on Charlotte the way they always were when she danced. Charlotte's movements were always mesmerising. She could do the same routine over and over and over again, and Becky would still watch in awe as if it was the first time she'd seen it. 

Charlotte shifted her gaze over to Becky, sitting down on the chair they'd left there, tugging her skirt off and tipping her head back as she ran her hands up to her chest. There was a playful smirk on her face, and Becky knew she was trying to garner her attention. It was working, of course. How could she possibly take her eyes away from such beauty? 

Seemingly Charlotte was trying to torment Becky in some way. Becky knew this, and it was quite obvious. The blonde clearly had some pent up frustration. Mainly because of how stubborn Becky was being, though she was doing a grand job at masking it. Her movements were as sexy as ever, her hands cupping over her breasts for a split second before she pulled them away, standing up from the chair and hopping off the stage. There was a playful grin on her face as she sauntered back over to Becky. 

"I presume you're single then, Becky." Charlotte's voice was soft as she spoke, not even a hint of mocking essence which took Becky aback a little. 

"What makes you think that?" Becky asked, raising an eyebrow up at Charlotte who sat up on the counter, swinging her legs over the side. She kept her eyes up on the blonde, not wanting to grow distracted.

"What single woman buys a burlesque club and hires one person to dance naked for them?" 

Becky let out a deep chuckle, seizing hold of Charlotte's thighs and pulling her forward, off the counter. The blonde gasped, looking down at Becky who only wore a smirk as she pressed the bodies together gently.

"My, my. Someone's getting very comfortable." Becky snagged Charlotte around the waist and gently pushed her to the side. "Go get dressed, you're free to go."

"But I'm having fun!" Charlotte said as she turned to Becky. 

"And I have more business to attend to." 

"I thought you'd got off work."

Becky shot Charlotte a glare, the other woman getting her clothes back on. Charlotte headed back over to Becky once she was dressed, looking down at the smaller woman and chuckling. 

"Be in a better mood tomorrow. Stingy Becky is annoying." She spoke nicely, patting Becky's cheek lightly. 

"Oh, is that so?" Becky asked, Charlotte nodding her head in response. "Well in that case, I'll be extra stingy for you. Then you can give me another special dance."

"That was a one time thing." Charlotte shook her head. The redhead holding out a pouch filled with money that Charlotte happily accepted. "Thank you, doll."

"See you, princess." 

Charlotte made her way over to the exit, turning to blow Becky a kiss before leaving the club.

"I want a real kiss next time!" Becky called after her, licking over her lips once she'd disappeared from view. 

Charlotte heard what Becky had said, and it made her laugh a little. Being around the redhead wasn't completely terrible. She enjoyed her company, when she wasn't in a bad mood anyways. Becky provided her with a blanket of security, that she didn't want taken away from her. Her presence was easier than others. Even despite the circumstances they were under. Charlotte supposedly felt grateful that Becky had took her away from such a negative environment. 

She walked to her car with a smile on her face that night. Though it was only small, it was still there, and it was the first time over the past few weeks that she'd been relatively happy and felt like smiling genuinely. Maybe it was because she could work comfortably and safely, or maybe it was because she had no stress to feel, financially or emotionally. Though, it all came back down to Becky in the end, and Charlotte knew the redhead had done more for her than she'd actually thought. 

As a child she was always told by her father to always hold onto the good things that come into her life, whether they're big or small. It was too early to tell if Becky was one of those good things, but granted she'd helped Charlotte out a lot, so she'd feel some sort of negative emotion if the redhead suddenly left. But she wouldn't leave, would she? 

They were different, completely different. But maybe that's what made Becky so fascinating to Charlotte. Becky's mystique was intriguing, and she'd find out more about the redhead at some point, but she was stubborn and had a wall up. Hopefully it wouldn't be long until Charlotte could get to know her. After all, it isn't ideal to be the only employee in the company, and Becky being the only other person allowed there made it difficult to get to know anyone else.. Becky would just have to do.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to make things more interesting.

Tonight was different. 

Becky hoped Charlotte wouldn’t get mad or upset, considering she’d never told her about this. — She’d invited her “work” mates to Hedonica to watch Charlotte perform. The idea was a little risky, since Charlotte had started trusting her and becoming more comfortable, and she didn’t want this to be any kind of setback in their floundering friendship. 

“Right, lads. Rules.” Becky began. Of course she was going to set rules. This was her club, and Charlotte was her employee, her safety and comfort was important. She knew how the guys got sometimes, and she didn’t want to witness any of that tonight, especially not towards Charlotte. “Charlotte is the dancer. Once she’s done dancing, all of you can fuck off out of here.”

“Why?” A tall, blonde man spoke up. He was slumped in one of the booth’s, seeming to be unhappy with Becky’s first demand, which earned him a glare from the redhead. 

“Because, Dolph. This is my club. My rules.” 

Dolph rolled his eyes. He was one of the guys Becky knew to have a reputation. She wasn’t at all fond of him, but he was part of the group, so it wouldn’t have been fair to have left him out. She just thought she’d keep an extra eye on him, making sure he didn’t get up to no good.

“Next rule, imbeciles... Do NOT touch her. Don’t even talk to her. Watch her perform, and then leave. That’s it.” Becky looked around at the group of men. They all seemed to understand, apart from Dolph. But he could’ve dealt with if he acted out. “If you break any of those rules, there’ll be severe consequences.”

“Why do you care so much?” Dolph spoke again, Becky staring daggers into him. 

Her arms folded over her chest and she tilted her head in an almost challenging manner. She narrowed her eyes, genuinely trying to come up with an answer. There wasn’t much care to be felt towards Charlotte at the moment... or was there? Maybe she did care. But why did that matter? Surely it was human decency to not want someone feeling uncomfortable. 

“I’m not having idiotic fuck boys make her uncomfortable. You will respect her. Understood?” 

Nobody said anything, and the club was quiet for all of five minutes, until Charlotte came in. She seemed happy to walk through the door, a smile on her face. Then she saw the group of men, and her smile dropped. Her gaze immediately turned to Becky, and she stood still in the doorway, clearly confused and visibly becoming nervous. After all, they were strangers to her and she hadn’t danced in front of a crowd that wasn’t just Becky for a while. It was strange, and rather frightening. 

All eyes were on her, everyone still staying quiet. Charlotte didn’t know how to react. For a split second she thought she was imagining things, a club full of men not her ideal audience. It never had been. That’s why she was so relieved to have Becky. Becky made it easier and enjoyable. 

“Lads, this is Charlotte. Charlotte, I brought in some of my... work friends.” Becky spoke, breaking the unexplainable tension between everyone. She held her hand out towards the blonde, beckoning her over. Charlotte complied, slowly heading to Becky, her crimson coloured heels clapping against the ground, that being the only noise after Becky had spoken. 

Becky hooked her arm around Charlotte’s waist, tugging her towards the bar, away from the group of men so they wouldn’t be able to hear them. 

“Becky... what’s going on?” Charlotte asked, her confusion not shifting into any other emotion. She glanced down at the hand covering her waist, and a rush of comfort surged through her, and she felt less nervous. 

“They wanna see you dance. I said one, then they leave.”

Charlotte furrowed her brows at Becky’s response, a strong dislike to this idea growing. She looked down at the redhead, realising that she was in fact, serious, and that this wasn’t a dream, or her version of hell. It was reality.

“I haven’t... danced in front of anyone that isn’t you in so long. I-I don’t know how to-“ Charlotte struggled with her words, and was cut off by Becky’s fingers against her lips. The blonde frowned, pressing her eyes closed.

“It’s okay. I’m here, and they’ll leave right after, I promise. Choose a shorter song.” Becky pinched Charlotte’s cheek, rubbing it right afterwards. “I’ll pay you extra.” 

“You promise they’ll leave?”

Becky nodded her head, giving the blonde a reassuring smile. Charlotte then shrugged her coat off, locking her eyes with Becky’s and taking a deep, somewhat shaky, breath. The redhead gave her a smile, taking her coat from her and setting it over the bar. 

“You’ll do great, as always.” Becky’s words were comforting, encasing Charlotte like a blanket. The blonde smiled at her, heading on up to the stage where a chair had already been set out in the middle for her. 

The music started, and Charlotte focused her gaze on Becky, doing her best to pretend like her friend’s weren’t there. It was strange now, Charlotte felt. She’d been dancing exclusively for Becky, and now her friends got to watch, and they weren’t even paying, Becky was. — She danced as she usually would, her hips moving sultry and sensual, her hands expertly working on removing her clothes, all whilst keeping in time with the rhythm of the song. Almost at the end, and perfectly timed, she’d removed all of her attire, dancing completely naked in front of Becky and her friends. She wasn’t nude for long. The song stopped, and as promised, Becky made her work mates leave. Hurrying up to the stage right after the music stopped, she draped her jacket around Charlotte’s shoulders, covering her nude body up as best as she could, and giving her a warm smile.

“Wonderful, as usual.” Becky whispered close to Charlotte’s ear, making the blonde smile. For a moment after, Becky turned her attention to the men, who had began cheering and clapping like a rowdy bunch. “Right, lads. Get out.” Becky demanded, and they all complied. The group of them made no complaints, and headed towards the exit, Charlotte and Becky walking towards the bar together. 

Dolph though, the blonde guy from before, waited around. Everyone had gone, and only the three of them remained in the club. 

“Thought I told you to get lost.” Becky spoke, slight malice in her tone. She stood behind the bar, beginning the usual process of pouring herself and Charlotte a drink. 

“Yeah, well. I thought maybe I could get a private dance, you know, something special?” Dolph replied, standing right up next to Charlotte at the bar. She furrowed her brows, shrugging his arm away when he attempted to wrap it around her shoulders, and held onto Becky’s jacket that was still covering her. She didn’t bother getting dressed until she left, she never did, that’s why she had the jacket around her. She wanted Dolph to leave.

“Nope, this is a burlesque club, not a strip club... and she doesn’t do privates.” 

“We could have some real good fun, Charlotte. Becky could join us too if she really wanted.” Dolph’s voice wasn’t enticing in the slightest. Instead, Charlotte just felt uncomfortable. He reminded her a lot like some of the customers that would come to the club before it fell under Becky’s management. He kept wrapping his arm around Charlotte, not taking the hint that she was uncomfortable. 

“Get the fuck away from her.” Becky spat, almost diving over the bar to grab Dolph by his shirt. She got right in his face, in a definite intimidating manner. “I told you there’d be consequences if you didn’t follow my rules. They were very simple, Dolph.” 

“I know you want it, Becky. Who doesn’t?” Dolph responded with a smirk. Even as Becky got angrier, he didn’t let up. He continued to push her buttons, and watching the exchange between the two made Charlotte quite nervous. 

“Come here, Princess.” Becky commanded. Her time of voice was soft. She’d completely switched it up to speak to her, switching it back to a pernicious one once she’d turned back to Dolph. “I told you to get out and away from her.”

Charlotte hurried around to the other side of the bar, where Becky was standing. She had to admit, seeing the redhead become so protective of her felt nice. It made her heart jump a little. However, it was still unpleasant to see her so frustrated. 

“And I’m saying no.”

“Is that your final answer?” 

Charlotte didn’t see Becky reach down into her boot and pull out a small dagger. But she saw it plunge into Dolph’s shoulder, and the sight made her panic. She shrieked, loudly, and covered her mouth. Dolph groaned out in pain, his body pulling back in reflex.

“Get out of my club, or it’ll be your chest next time.” Becky said, yanking her dagger out of his shoulder and laying it on the counter. She watched as Dolph hurried towards the door, muttering a ‘Fuck you, psycho bitch’, before leaving altogether. 

Becky almost forget about Charlotte. Luckily she didn’t, and when she turned around to face the blonde, the sight of her tugged at her heartstrings. Tears were streaming down her face, mascara smudged beneath her eyes, and she pressed herself back against the bar, her body shaking slightly from the fright. She hadn’t expected Becky to do that. Maybe a punch or a slap, but she’d stabbed someone. How could she not freak out?

“Charlotte, darlin,” Becky reached towards her, but Charlotte slapped her hand away and stepped backwards. “Princess, I didn’t mean to scare you.” 

Charlotte believed Becky, kinda. It was slightly difficult considering she’d just stabbed a man. She wouldn’t want to imagine angering the redhead anymore. She’d seen enough, and currently it was making her stomach curdle. Any moment now and she’d— 

Quickly, she ran towards the bathroom, just say making it before she threw up the contents of her stomach. She was still crying as she curled up over the seat, pressing her eyes closed tightly, and trying to imagine herself anywhere but the club. 

Becky gave her a moment to herself before following her into the bathroom. Obviously it wasn’t an easy thing to witness, and she should’ve been smarter and kept it away from Charlotte. 

“Char?” Becky whispered, kneeling down next to the blonde and rubbing her back softly. “I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean to upset you. I told him—“

“Y-You just stabbed someone... if it was somewhere else, he could’ve died...” 

Becky sighed softly, sitting down completely and pulling Charlotte back against her chest. The blonde hesitated before leaning back against Becky. She trusted the redhead, for the most part, and surprisingly she didn’t feel very frightened. The most overwhelming emotion was just pure shock. Obviously she’d not been expecting any violence, so that had taken her by surprise. 

“I thought you were a business woman...” Charlotte said quietly, sniffling and wiping the tears from her eyes. It didn’t help, they were still helplessly falling down her face and as much as she tried to push them away, they continued to drip. 

“I am!... Kinda.” Becky responded, a soft chuckle leaving her lips. She enclosed her arms around Charlotte’s shoulders and rocked the pair of them from side to side. All she really wanted to do was comfort Charlotte in that moment, and this had been a helpful method to her in the past. 

“What business woman carries a knife?! Is this why you wouldn’t tell me about your job?” 

Becky nodded her head, turning to press a quick kiss to the blonde’s temple. After a few more minutes, she’d stopped crying. The tears had subsided, but her eyes were swollen and puffy. They sat quietly for a small while longer, Becky holding Charlotte against her chest in no more than a comforting manner. 

Becky felt guilty for allowing Charlotte to witness that. There’d definitely be no more violence in front of her. Seeing the blonde so distressed was something she didn’t know she hated until now. 

“You can have the weekend off.” Becky mumbled, giving Charlotte a gentle squeeze. She was fairly hesitant about it since she loved to watch her dance so much, but clearly it was well needed, and deserved. Charlotte came first in this situation. She could live without seeing a couple of performances. 

Charlotte shook her head, sitting up and turning her head so she could face Becky. She’d gone a little pale. The redhead reached a hand up, wiping under Charlotte’s eyes before stroking her cheek lightly. Charlotte offered her a small smile and shut her eyes, ever so slightly leaning into Becky’s touch. The minor reaction made Becky smile herself and she continued to rub Charlotte’s cheek gently before pulling her down into a tight hug, one that Charlotte was happy to return. 

“I don’t feel very well, Becky.” Charlotte murmured, looking up from where her head was laying on Becky’s chest. The redhead stuck out her bottom lip, running her fingers carefully through the blonde mane. 

“C’mon, come home with me and I can take care of you.” Becky replied, untangling herself from Charlotte and helping her up. They were both slow in standing, wanting to keep Charlotte at ease. “You okay with that?” Charlotte nodded her response, the pair of them walking out of the bathroom. Becky headed over to the bar whilst Charlotte went over to her clothes. She picked up her dagger from the countertop, wiping it on her jeans before slipping it back into her boot, making sure Charlotte couldn’t see it. 

Once Charlotte had gotten herself dressed, she sauntered back over to Becky. She kept the redhead’s jacket wrapped around her shoulders and Becky let out a gentle laugh, hooking her arm around Charlotte’s waist and leading her out of the club. She ensured that the door was locked, proceeding to walk them both over to her car.

The drive to Becky’s apartment was relatively quiet. They didn’t say much to eachother, and the small buzz of the radio filled the background. It was a song Charlotte didn’t recognise, but it didn’t sound like her kind of song anyway. When they got there, Becky helped Charlotte out of the car and up the few flights of stairs to her apartment. It was nice on the inside. Neat and inviting, quite the contrast to how Becky really was; intimidating. 

They sat down on the couch together, settling for a movie before they went to sleep. Charlotte didn’t make it through the movie, instead falling asleep with her head on Becky’s shoulder, the redhead laughing when she noticed. She shook her head, carefully scooping Charlotte into her arms, carrying her into her bedroom. Becky lay the blonde down on the bed, wanting to make her more comfortable, so tugged her skirt down, dropping it to the floor. Her corset came next, Becky unzipping it and setting it down next to her skirt. She admired the blonde for a few seconds, smiling and kissing her forehead before walking to her closet. She picked out one of her old t’shirts, being extra careful not to wake Charlotte up when she put it on her. 

“You going soft on me?” Charlotte mumbled, keeping her eyes closed and giggling. Becky felt bad for waking her, but smiled at her comment. 

“Not at all. Sorry for waking you, go back to sleep.” Becky sat down next to Charlotte, brushing the blonde hair out of her face. 

“Thank you.” 

“No problem. Goodnight, princess.” Becky responded, whispering. She leaned down and kissed Charlotte’s forehead.

“Goodnight, Becks.”

Becky smiled once more, walking out of the bedroom after making sure Charlotte had settled. She decided to sleep on the couch, not wanting to make the blonde uncomfortable. Picking up a blanket, she lay herself down, getting comfortable on her bed for the night. She dozed off into sleep eventually, getting through the other half of the movie they were watching. For the first time in a while, she felt content. Maybe because Charlotte was here with her, and she wasn’t mad at her for the events that had occurred. Maybe she had gone soft.


	4. Chapter Four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a little shorter than I wanted it to be, but it’ll do. If there’s any mistakes, it’s because I’m very tired.

It was early the next morning when Charlotte woke up. To be honest, she wished she hadn’t. She’d had such a nice sleep in Becky’s bed, that she could’ve slept all day. The sheets were warm and kept her from going cold, and the shirt Becky had dressed her in was more comfortable than what she’d usually sleep in. 

She stretched out in the bed, yawning and looking around the room. Now was her opportunity to get a good look since she hadn’t been able to see much in the dark last night. There was no surprise at how tidy everything was, Becky was a fairly organised individual. The odd item of clothing was scattered by the closet, probably because of how quickly the redhead was looking through it for a shirt. 

After her glance, she stood up from the bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She headed out of the bedroom and into the living room, smiling as she looked down and saw Becky sleeping soundly on the couch. Charlotte knelt down by the couch, tugging the blanket over Becky a bit more. She looked so peaceful laying in her slumber. Charlotte could see her chest rising and falling with each breath and her lips were slightly parted. Her lips were inviting, very inviting. She used her hand to brush a few orange locks out of Becky’s face, making sure to be gentle. 

“You watching me sleep, princess?” Becky grumbled, her morning voice raspy and oh so very attractive. Charlotte pressed her thighs close together, shaking her head and quickly denying the question. 

“No... just checking on you.” She was lying, quite clearly, but obviously she didn’t want Becky to know that. 

“Mhm, you were watching me.” 

“I was not watching you.”

There was a playful smirk on Becky’s lips and she opened up one of her eyes, holding the blanket open. 

“C’mere.” She demanded softly, Charlotte complying almost immediately, clambering up onto the couch and laying under the blanket with Becky. She pressed her body close against the redhead’s, giggling to herself once she felt Becky wrap an arm around her. They were face to face with one another, a smile on both of their faces. “You doing okay today?” Becky asked, shutting her eyes again and cuddling Charlotte close. 

“Much better.” Charlotte responded, tangling her legs with Becky’s and dipping her head down to lay against her chest. She felt cozy and comforted snuggling with Becky. Her arms were strong, and her grip around her waist was firm, but not in a good way. A secure way. 

“I’m really sorry about yesterday.” Becky mumbled, threading her fingers through Charlotte’s blonde waves, scratching at her scalp gently. She could still see the horrified look on the blonde’s face once she’d witness the occurrence. The dislike she’d felt for herself during that moment was immense. 

Charlotte said nothing, instead opting to cuddle further into Becky, almost burying herself against the smaller body. The redhead was warm and had a secure vibe emitting from her. If she could, she’d never leave Becky’s grasp. She felt the calmest she’d ever felt in a while. She shut her own eyes, basking in the sweetness of the moment, smiling at the feeling of Becky’s hand in her hair. 

It was strange how a person she didn’t know that well could make Charlotte feel so secure. Becky had always had a warmth about her, even though she was generally a tougher, more intimidating individual. Charlotte thought Becky was a bit of a douche when they first met, contrary to her assisting her with that creep that harassed her. Now they were cuddled on Becky’s couch, Charlotte just spending the night. She supposed the redhead was just one of those people you had to spend a lot of time with. One of those awkward people that has a front up around the ones she doesn’t know, or is used to. And if that was the case, Charlotte didn’t blame her. There are lots of damaging people out in the world, sometimes it’s better to be guarded.

The pair of them lay on the couch for a while. There was a comfortable silence surrounding them, the only sound Charlotte could hear was Becky’s ragged breathing. She looked up from her place on the redhead’s chest and smiled. Becky had fallen back asleep, and Charlotte thought she looked beautiful. Her orange waves fell over her shoulder, resting in the crook of her neck, and her plump, pink lips were parted. 

Charlotte shifted so she was face to face with Becky. She honestly couldn’t help herself. There was so much to admire about the redhead. Her sharp, firm jawline; her perfectly sculpted cheekbones; those lips... that Charlotte should definitely take her eyes away from. But she couldn’t. Instead, she found herself leaning closer and closer, until their lips brushed together. The kiss was barely a kiss. Charlotte pressed her lips to Becky’s and pulled back almost immediately. She didn’t expect herself to do that, and she ended up in a state of slight panic. Getting up and leaving would be suspicious, and laying and looking at Becky would be weird. So instead, she nestled back down against Becky’s chest, her heart jumping a beat or two when the redhead tightened her grip around her.

She brushed it off though, hoping Becky stayed asleep the whole time, praying that she wouldn’t know. They’d come so far in their friendship, if it could even be called that, for it to be messed up by a tiny kiss that barely mattered. Though, it did matter, didn’t it? Charlotte knew she wouldn’t just kiss someone for no reason, but she was adamant, practically lying to herself about why she did. 

It took her a short while, but Charlotte ended up falling back asleep. The sound of Becky’s heartbeat lulling her to sleep. 

-

They slept for a few more hours, comfortable in eachother’s arms. Becky was the first to wake, her arms remained around Charlotte. She leaned down, pressing a kiss to the top of the blonde head, a small smile on her face. Her smile got wider at the sound of the soft mewl coming from below her, Charlotte stirring out of her sleep. 

“Hi, sleepyhead.” Becky grumbled, Charlotte’s eyes flicking open. The blonde’s stomach dropped at the sound of Becky’s voice. She was so attractive after sleep. 

“Can I work today?” Charlotte asked, sticking out her bottom lip. She thought it’d be best to start a conversation and focus her mind on something other than the thought of Becky fu—

“No, love. Weekend off.” Becky responded, sitting herself up finally, and stretching her arms out. She looked down at the blonde who had stuck out her bottom lip, and giggled quietly. Charlotte sat up not long after Becky, throwing her legs over the redhead’s lap. “You’re welcome to stay though.”

Somehow they ended up in silence again, still not awkward and remaining serene. Though, there was slight nervousness on Charlotte’s end. She still didn’t know if Becky had known about the kiss, but she tried to push it to the back of her mind. 

“Charlotte? Are you... okay? I still feel terrible and-“ 

“I’m okay, I promise.” Charlotte responded, cutting Becky off before she could finish her sentence. “Just... don’t do it again. There’s other ways of handling problems, ones that aren’t violent.” 

A sigh fell past Becky’s lips at the difficulty of it all. She couldn’t explain the situation to Charlotte and it frustrated her to an extent because she couldn’t make any promises. As terrible as she felt about her... outburst, she just wanted to move on from it. Dwelling on the past wasn’t something Becky was very fond of. Forgetting about things or pushing them to the back of your mind seemed to be the best way. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Becky responded, patting Charlotte’s bare legs. The blonde took that as a sign to move her legs from Becky’s lap, so she did, slight hesitance present in her features. A frown crept upon her lips once Becky stood up. She threw Charlotte a smile before disappearing into the bedroom, though Charlotte wasn’t that far behind her. “Darlin, I wanna get changed.” Becky spoke again, turning her attention away from Charlotte and to her wardrobe. 

Charlotte left out a small huff that had Becky chuckling. To the petulant blonde, they were just hanging out today, right? So Beck had no need for new clothes. 

Reaching out, she tugged on Becky’s arm, tugging her away from the closet slightly. Clearly it aggravated Becky to a small extent, not much though, but enough for Charlotte to be pushed backwards onto the bed, and enough for Becky to be kneeling between svelte thighs with a hand delicately placed over Charlotte’s throat. There was no pressure being placed upon Charlotte’s body whatsoever, but the whole exchange wrought a gasp from her lips and she found herself eyeing Becky from under her dark lashes. Becky stared right back down at her, enigmatic eyes piercing right through the blonde, burning a hole through her, a one that shot excitement through the middle of her thighs and coerced through the rest of her body. 

Charlotte’s breathing was ragged by now, and Becky hadn’t even done anything. Though she was leaning down now, her nose brushing against Charlotte’s own, and she smirked as Charlotte enticed legs around her waist, locking her in place. 

Becky had wanted this ever since she saw the blonde dance for the first time. She wanted her pinned beneath her, though she was barely pinning her down at the moment. Charlotte awoken something inside Becky that she’d rarely ever felt with anyone before. In fact, she couldn’t recall a time she’d felt a lust like this. The fact that Charlotte wasn’t necessarily so eager to climb into bed with her when they’d met — not like Becky had asked her to — it made her more determined, if you will. 

She was leaning closer, wanting to capture Charlotte’s lips in a long awaited kiss, but a loud rapture of the door being knocked on pulled Becky from her thoughts and desires. 

Throwing her head back in a silent groan, she stood up from her position between Charlotte’s thighs, failing to notice the disappointment and frustration on the blonde’s face. Becky was quick in throwing on a cleaner shirt, making easy work of discarding the other one, before rushing to the door, uttering a “Stay here” to Charlotte. She was uncertain on the rude caller, so she thought it best for Charlotte to stay put. 

On the other side of the door, Charlotte could hear it was another woman, and she felt a foreign pang of emotion hit her. She couldn’t quite place her finger on it, but she couldn’t dwell. She was trying to listen.

“Ah, Stephanie. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Becky’s voice was cocky, and she seemed... pleased?... to see her. Charlotte wouldn’t lie, it upset her for a split second before she came to the conclusion she had no right to be sad. 

“Cut it, Becky. Dolph told me about your little stunt. You bought a club?!” The woman named as Stephanie didn’t seem very happy. She didn’t seem happy it all. — Before Becky could even respond to her or try to defend her actions, she was cut off. “And the girl? You’re letting her come between what’s happening?” 

“Of course not-“ 

“You stabbed a member because he wanted to hook up with her! Becky, I’m gonna say this once and I hope it’s very clear. Get rid of her. I don’t care how, just do it. Do you understand me?” 

There was a pause between Stephanie’s words and Becky’s. 

“Yeah.”

“Good. See you tomorrow.” 

Charlotte waited a few moments before stepping out of the bedroom, her hands clasped in front of her whilst a look of woe decorated her face. Becky looked over at her, guilt rushing through her. How much of that had Charlotte heard? It didn’t even matter, she knew she was royally fucked either way.


	5. Chapter Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s kinda ass and rushed, but I needed it to get to this point. So enjoy anyways, and my apologies in advance.

A few weeks had passed since Charlotte had stormed out of Becky’s apartment. As much as the other woman tried to speak to her whilst she got herself dressed and made sure she looked presentable enough to leave, she simply ignored her. A wave of pride rushed through her once she’d left without saying a word. She wanted to respond to Becky, yell at her, cry, push her away; but a part of her new it wasn’t completely her fault. Or was it? She couldn’t decide whether or not Becky was to blame. 

She’d avoided going back to the club for those few weeks, finding she’d had enough money to tide her over for a little while before she’d end up having to go back. As much as she didn’t really want to, the fear of her life on the line swarming at the front of her mind, she was running out of money, so she had no other choice. 

Another job was an option, but she didn’t know where to start. She didn’t have many qualifications other than dancing, and she didn’t like the idea of going back to proper stripping. It just wasn’t for her. She much preferred the performing part of burlesque, and she found in the strip club she’d work at prior to Hedonica was more interested in a dancer’s assets rather than their abilities. They could be a beautiful dancer, but if they didn’t fit the beauty standard, they weren’t accepted there. Charlotte thought she was pretty, but not enough to be eye candy, so she up and quit, leaving for burlesque, and she never looked back. 

So here she was, clad in a black corset and skirt, the heels to match, stood outside the cold and wondering if she should actually go in. Becky was already there, she knew that. Her obnoxious looking car was parked right out front and she wanted to turn away just at the mere sight of it. But it was cold and she wasn’t dressed in weather appropriate attire, so she opted to go inside where it was warmer. Surely if Becky tried something, she could fight back, right?

It was eerily quiet upon first entry, the only sounds audible were the door clicking back into place once it was shut, and the clicking of her heels on the ground. At first glance, she couldn’t see Becky, but once she looked further, there she was, behind the bar, glass in hand. 

“There you are. I’ve been waiting weeks for you to show up. Where the hell have you been?!” Becky spat, slamming the glass onto the counter and coming out from behind the bar to move closer to Charlotte. “I thought you’d been killed!” 

“Aren’t you supposed to be the one doing that?” Charlotte couldn’t help the sharp remark. It’d slipped past her lips before she even got a chance to stop it, not that she even wanted to. She wanted to be mad at Becky for gambling with her life.

“Don’t be ridiculous. You think I’d actually hurt you?” Becky’s voice was still vicious, the words she spoke contradicting the way she said them. She continued to walk towards Charlotte, and right there and then Charlotte regretted coming into the club. Becky was going to kill her, she was sure of it. 

She stepped backwards until her back hit the wall, and Becky still didn’t let up, advancing closer to the blonde until their bodies were close together. 

They were so close Becky could hear Charlotte’s panicked breaths, opting to reach a hand out to rest on her cheek for comfort, and frowning when the blonde flinched. She didn’t withdraw though, instead using svelte fingers to trace patterns along the underside of Charlotte’s jaw until she relaxed.

“I wouldn’t hurt you, Charlotte.” 

It was hard to listen to Becky speak the way she was, knowing fine well she’d put her life at risk, and even continues to do so. 

“Don’t put my life on the line for whatever it is that you do. I don’t deserve that... I-I’m a good person.” Her voice was wavering as she spoke, and she bowed her head, growing frustrated with herself for being unable to control her emotions. Becky pinched Charlotte’s chin between her fingertips, lifting her head up to look at her. 

“I’m sorry.” Came Becky’s voice, quieter and softer than usual. She spoke in a tone that had Charlotte believing she was being sincere, so the blonde nodded. 

It was only then that she realised how close Becky actually was. Their bodies were flush against one another, lips almost brushing together. Charlotte’s breath hitched in the back of her throat, too nervous to breathe incase she accidentally connected their lips. She thought they might kiss too; she was waiting for it, but it didn’t happen. Becky just stared up at her through dark lashes, her teeth eventually digging into her lower lip as though she was contemplating something. 

After a while, Charlotte was unsure how long, Becky stepped back, freeing Charlotte from her enclosure against the wall. The blonde straightened herself out, exhaling the long, shaky breath that she momentarily forgot she was holding. 

“So...” Charlotte started, breaking the somewhat awkward silence between them both. Before she could continue, Becky walked towards the middle of the club. “I’ll just... yeah I’ll just dance.” She continued, following Becky out into the middle and watching as the redhead took a seat. 

Shrugging her thin coat off her shoulders and tossing it over the back of a stray chair, she sauntered up to the stage, her phone in hand, scrolling through her playlist before settling on a song. 

It was no different than previous dances. She swayed in time with the beat, unzipped her corset halfway through and letting it drop to the side, exposing her bare chest. The skirt soon followed. The dance was almost over when she locked eyes with Becky, pure hunger in the redhead’s eyes; and she was sure her own were filled with lust. 

Instead of finishing the dance, she stopped, and it took her a moment to step off the stage, making her way over to Becky after contemplating doing so. Becky stood from her chair, thinking Charlotte was going to leave, and knit her brows in confusion. 

It was now or never, Charlotte thought. She didn’t think she’d find the courage to do this again, so she just went ahead and did it. What’s the worst that could happen?

Leaning down, she grasped a hold of Becky’s cheeks with her hands, planting a kiss on her lips. To her surprise, Becky kissed her back, winding her arms around her waist and pulling Charlotte’s taller frame as close as she could. Seemingly she wasn’t the only one that wanted this. Becky’s lips were soft and there was a distinct taste of whiskey and something that was just Becky. 

Charlotte was pulled from her thoughts when Becky backed her against the table, lifting her up and perching her on the edge of it. The redhead pushed Charlotte’s legs apart like they were a book she was intending on reading, and stepped between the , her hips fitting perfectly between the gap. Their lips didn’t break once, the kiss only deepening as Becky slid her tongue past Charlotte’s lips. 

The blonde groaned, only breaking apart for air. Becky running her hands up her thighs made her bite her bottom lip, the redhead opting to pressing kisses along her jaw. 

“I want these panties off, Miss Flair.” Becky mumbled, practically growling against Charlotte’s ear, gripping the waistband of her panties. 

Were they really about to do this?

“Take them off then.” Charlotte challenged, her lips parting in a gasp after Becky attached her lips to her neck, sucking on a particularly sensitive spot. The redhead didn’t, instead slipping a hand beneath them, being met with instant wetness. “Oh, god—“

“I did this to you?” Becky teased, her tongue running over the mark she’d left. Charlotte’s arm curled around the redhead’s neck, a hand tangling in red curls. 

After a moment, Becky pulled her hand back, raising her fingers to her lips and licking them clean of Charlotte’s essence. The sight enough to make Charlotte’s knees weak if she wasn’t already sitting down. 

“Please...” Charlotte pleaded, tugging Becky closer by her jacket and reconnecting their lips. Once she was sure Becky was close enough, she pushed the jacket from the redhead’s shoulders, letting it fall onto the floor. 

Their moment of lust didn’t last long though, the sound of the door flying open sending them hurrying apart. Becky picked up her jacket, throwing it up at Charlotte, who wrapped it around herself, zipping it up. 

There was a loud noise echoing through the room, and everything happened so fast it was almost unprocessable. Charlotte looked to the doorway, only catching a glimpse of the person who’d interrupted them. She recognised him from the night she’d stayed with Becky. It was Dolph. But he left as quickly as he came, in a hurry. 

There was an absence between her legs that didn’t go unnoticed, and when Charlotte looked down, she let out a bloodcurdling scream. The sight absolutely terrifying. Becky laying there in a pool of her own blood, gasping for air and struggling to keep her eyes open. 

“Becky!” Charlotte yelled, scrambling from the table and crouching down next to Becky, tears springing to her eyes. As she rushed around to find her phone, she’d put the pieces together of what had happened. The sound, the blood, Dolph. 

Becky had been shot.


End file.
